


The People You Meet In Dream Bubbles

by laelreenia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Dream Bubbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/laelreenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another roleplay I had with the wonderful pockyaddict they were Dualscar and I was Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People You Meet In Dream Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pockyaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pockyaddict).



> Just a short conversation between two trolls.

Tavros rubbed his eyes, it was much brighter than it had been in the last dream bubble. It was a beach again, he had been in several dream bubbles with beaches recently, he hadn't seen anyone in those, however. This time was different. This time there was a small troll probably only about three sweeps old, drawing in the sand about five feet away from him, to enthralled in what he was drawing to notice that Tavros was there.

“Uh... hello?” Tavros called.

The young troll looked up grinning, “Hi!”

Tavros looked at the young troll curiously, he looked kind of like a young Eridan, but without the violet swoosh in his hair, “Uh, who are you? You, uh, look kind of like someone I know.”

“I'm Cro- er... Dualscar?” the young troll cocked his head to one side, “Who are you?”

“Uh, I'm Tavros... Nitram,” the older troll replied.

“Nice to meet you!” Dualscar chirped.

“It's uh, nice to meet you too,” Tavros glanced up and down the beach, almost expecting someone else to come along.

“You talk weird,” Dualscar said, crossing his arms.

“W-What do you mean?” Tavros asked, knowing full well, what the young aquarian meant.

“You talk like someone pokes you in the middle of everything,” Dualscar said, tugging on the sleeve of his T-shirt, that was adorned with a violet aquarius symbol.

“Well, I've, uh, never had it described like that before,” Tavros said, reaching a hand up to scratch nervously at the back of his head.

Dualscar shrugged, “What else would you say it sounds like?”

“Well, uh, Vriska calls it st-stuttering,” Tavros said, looking down at his feet, wiggling his toes a little.

“Stuttering?” Dualscar frowned, not like the sound of the word in general.

“Yeah, and stammering, she, uh, makes fun of the way I, uh, talk sometimes...” Tavros trailed off, he didn't really like talking about Vriska. Even though she had apologized, he still wasn't really sure how he felt about it.

“Well I think it's really cool!” Dualscar said, clearly of the mind set that his opinion was more important than whoever this Vriska troll was.

Tavros lit up, ”R-really?”

“Yeah!” Dualscar said, with a little bounce.

“Wow,” Tavros grinned, “Uh, thanks.”

“You're welcome!” Dualscar grinned, he liked this troll, he treated him like an adult, not a kid.

Tavros, couldn't help grinning again, young Dualscar was absolutely adorable and unexpectedly nice for who Tavros knew he grew up to be, “You're being really, uh, nice to me.”

“Crap!” Dualscar smacked his forhead, “I'm gonna be in trouble now...”

“Why?” Tavros asked, before he realized, “Because, uh, I'm a lowblood?”

Dualscar nodded, “Yeah. My lusus says if you're nice to lowbloods they'll think they can walk on you and you have to be mean to them or else they'll do bad things.”

“Well, uh, I'm nice, I, uh, don't really like being mean to anyone... and, uh, I promise I won't tell anyone, we, uh, talked...” Tavros said, he found it very lonely in the dream bubbles.

“Okay,” Dualscar slumped his shoulders, “Sorry...”

“It's, uh, alright, I mean, we just, are different,” Tavros replied, not really sure what the young troll was apologizing for.

Dualscar puffed out his cheeks, his little gills flaring, “Yeah...”

“I have a, uh, sort of friend, that's the same blood caste as you, uh, Eridan Ampora,” Tavros said.

“The guy you said I looked like?” Dualscar inquired.

Tavros nodded, “Yeah.”

“What about him,” Dualscar asked, curious to know more about the troll who shared his last name.

“D-do you want me, to, uh, tell you about him?” Tavros asked, though after he asked it he felt kind of like an idiot. ‘What else would he be asking about?‘ Tavros mentally berated himself.

“Do you not want to?” Dualscar asked, looking rather disappointed.

“Oh, no,” Tavros replied, noticing the look on the little trolls face, “I just don't, uh, know a whole lot about him, he kind of kept to himself...”

“Well, what do you know?” Dualscar pressed.

“Well, he likes sciency things and, uh, military stuff, uh...” Tavros trailed off trying to find more things he knew about Eridan. “Oh! His, uh, his moirail left him,” Tavros added.

“That's sad,” Dualscar said, his lusus had just told him about the quadrants, but he knew that they were important, and that losing one was undoubtably very sad.

“Yeah,” Tavros said softly, ”I feel kind of bad for him.”

Dualscar nodded firmly, “Me too. I hope me looking like him doesn't make me like him. I mean, the moirail part.”

“Maybe,” Tavros said, “But, uh, the person you are, uh, depends entirely on your own choices, not, uh, someone elses.”

“You're really smart Tavros,” Dualscar said, though it was probably just because the brown blood was older than him, he thought.

“T-Thanks,” Tavros blushed, “I'm not really that used to getting compliments...”

“Why not?” Dualscar asked, genuinely confused.

“I'm not a very good troll, I mean, I'm really bad at trolling, and, uh, I don't very many close friends...” Tavros trailed off, his insecurities taking center stage in his mind.

“That's weird. Well, I think you're nice and kinda funny,” Dualscar said, grinning.

Tavros gave a small chuckle, “Thanks.”

Dualscars grin widened, “You're welcome!”

“You're really nice too,” Tavros replied, almost shyly.

“Crap,” Dualscar groaned, slumping forward again, exasperated.

“Sorry,” Tavros whispered, “I-I won't tell...”

Dualscar pouted crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I don't really like that rule.”

Tavros gave a half shrug, “Yeah, I'm not, uh, overly fond of it either, but, uh, that's just how it works...”

The young troll looked at Tavros suspiciously, “But... you're not going to do bad things right? Even if I'm nice to you...”

“N-No! I-I'm not a bad person, I...” Tavros chuckled nervously, “My, uh, friends all say, I'm, uh, too nice for my own good...”

Dualscar's face brightened, “So it should be okay then!”

The young troll frowned, “I think so, anyways...”

“We'll just have to be careful,” Tavros acknowledged.

“Yeah,” Dualscar agreed, nodding, before looking at Tavros confused, “Wait! Why are you disappearing!”

Taking a quick glance around, Tavros realized that the dream bubbles were pulling apart, when he returned his gaze to wear the child Dualscar had stood, he found both boy and beach had disappeared.


End file.
